Meeting Sora
by Kami no Yaoi
Summary: Sora and Riku meet for the first time, Sora is always picked on and even though Riku's saved him tons of times this  is the first time he's actually talked with him...for my best-friend  cater-cousin  Speak-4-Nobodys...contains sweet Yaoi


**To my best-friend in the whole world "Speak-4-Nobodys"…..(she'd probably kill me if I put her real name)….she's going on a trip so she can read this while she's there….I'll also start lucubrating (writing at night) so I can get more done…..this is a short and sweet cute yaoi fanfict, if you want me to write more, just comment. **

**Italics= Riku's thoughts**

The sun shined down on to the little island, the seagulls quacked and

the ocean roared as the water broke onto the shore. Destiny Island, the greatest hangout spot for kids in the world. No one know who was the first to discover the enchanted vista. Someone could even live there, there was plenty of food and water. All at first glance seemed well, but no one should judge something at first glance. At first glance someone, like Sora, could be thought of as weak and "easy to break." But in fact, he wasn't. His heart was pure and his will mighty. Still everyone called and believed that he was "the weak one."….Well almost everyone.

A tall white haired boy sat in a dark cave, the only light came from a small crack

it the ceiling. He stared up at the door that had no handle, it was just a frame. He had always been curious what lay on the other side. Gold, weapons, magic. What ever it was,

it had to be important to be this safely guarded. He chuckled a little….._I'm just like my _

_dad, always worried about materials and what others think of me, never concerned for what I REALY want. _

A little boy with brown spiky hair ran into the cave. Tears rolling down his face. "Why are you so short and dumb, are you really a baby, or do you have a brain disorder." Wakka yelled into the cave, making the kid run faster, not a smart idea when your wiping tears from your eyes. Wakka was about to enter the cave.

"Hey, orange dickhead, why don't you pick on someone your own age, yah pedo." the white haired boy yelled. The boys hadn't even realized anyone else was in the cave. Startled the brown haired boy looked up from his sobbing, he realized he was only 2 feet from him, and was about to trample him, if he could. So be tried to stop, which only made him trip on a rock, and fell onto the other boy.

"I'm…. I'm sorry, I'm just a big klutz." the brown hair boy said crying again

"Hey, sorryi'mabigklutz, my names Riku," the white haired boy replied.

"NO…my names SORA, not sorry'mabigklutz," the brown hair boy replied somewhat worried.

"Nice to meet you Sora, can you do he a favor," Riku remarked.

"mummy…..what" Sora said for once not in tears.

"Can you please get off me?" Riku said trying to get up.

"s-sorry" Sora stuttered as he got off Riku.

"Shit," Riku said as he looked down at his pants.

"What's wrong," Sora said leaning closer to Riku.

"It's nothing," Riku said starting to blush.

"Why are you blushing, Do you have a fever?" Sora said moving closer, about to put his forehead to Riku's. Riku couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh," Sora said quickly backing up, "Did I get dirt on your pants?" _I'm going to murder this kid._ Sora started brushing off Riku's pants. _I'm seriously going to murder this kid…I really can't take this anymore._

"Is that better," Sora asked sweetly.

"Thanks, now there cleaner than before," he said which made Sora smile. He smile was

so big and bright it even made Riku smile. "Want to go play some ball?" Riku asked.

"Bring it on!" Sora yelled, making an echo in the cave.

They had a great game of blitz ball, even though Riku won….all 20 times. The sun was fading into the sky, making an dazzling array of colors. Even though the sun was going down the sand was still hot against Sora's feet. "Riku, why is the sand still hot when the sun's almost gone down?"

"Well, the sun's rays have been warming up the sand all day, it take's awhile for the sand to cool off." Riku said, Sora still didn't get it, " You know how when you make cookies and you take them out of the over and there still hot"

"Yes!" ,Sora shouted at the sound "cookies."

"Well, it's just like that." Riku a noticed.

"So the sand is cookies," Sora asked.

"You could say that,' Riku said, "Wait what are you doing." Sora was sitting on the ground with a big pile of sand in his hands, that he was about to eat. "It's not actually cookies," Riku said swatting the sand out of Sora's hands.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Sora shrugged. "Hey let's go to the pier" Sora grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him to the wooden pier. They sat at the edge, letting their feet hang over the side. "So why haven't I've seen you around before." Sora asked.

"Because, you where to busy crying, to notice me saving your ass." Riku replied chuckling at Sora's stunted face. "Don't worry, I've only been helping you for the last few years." Riku laughed.

"No wonder they stopped beating me up." Sora said looking down at his shoes.

"Wait, they beat you up." Riku asked concerned, "How badly?"

"oh, just a few broken bones," Sora replied like it was nothing "I could take it,, even if I'm not good at jujitsu (fighting without weapons and putting ones strength to disable your opponent) I never told anyone, I didn't want to look weak."

"What jack-asses" Riku said scooting closer to Sora.

"They'll get what they deserver" Sora said staring at the orange sky "That's the only thing I'm sure of anymore, that and the fact that you're my best-friend, okay cater-cousin" (Cater-cousin is another way to say best friend/intimate friend)

"We just meet and your calling me your best-friend?" Riku asked.

"Well I don't really have any other friends so that makes you automatically my best one," Sora said point-of-factly.

"Oh, thanks, it's not because I'm awesome or anything." Riku said crossing his arms and turning away from him.

"No, I think your awesome" Sora replied trying to get Riku to turn back around.

"I don't buy it," Riku replied faking being upset.

"Well, I think your awesome, fun to hang out with, funny, smart, strong, hot-," Sora covered his mouth as quick as possible.

"Wait, what was that?' Riku asked lustily, unfolding his arms and turning around.

Sora shook his head no, with his hands still over his mouth. "Well, it sounded like to me is that you just called me hot," Riku replied his face inching to Sora. Sora burst out crying.

"Please, don't hurt me, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," Sora said through sobbing and tears. Riku got up and sat behind Sora putting both of his arms around him.

"No ones going to hurt you sweety," Riku said comforting him. Sora relaxed a little.

"But, what I said," Sora began. Riku kissed the top of Sora's hair.

"Sora, I'm gay too," Riku said bluntly.

"Wait, what?" Sora said eyes widening and tears halting. "You, you, are," Sora asked for reassurance.

"Yep," Riku said nodding his head on top of Sora's.

"So, that means," Sora said like he was trying to figure out a puzzle, "that." Riku stared to stand up and sat down next to Sora again.

"That I like you Sora" he said right before giving Sora a kiss.

**I'll write some more…..love to hear any comments…I've already have ideas for what's going to happen next… (not like that)…..till then **

~TheDarkWinged~


End file.
